Through the proposed Teachers and High School Students Program (TAHSS); selected high school students and teachers will be provided a summer training program consisting of tutoring, mentorship and guidance. Faculty mentors from TUSM will work with high school students for six weeks in the research laboratories. Through these activities, the high school students would gain research skills, role modeling experiences, and general encouragement for academic achievement. Also, medical students from TUSM will provide mentoring to high school students through interactive workshops and seminars (on such topics as academic financial planning, and health issues); taking them on demonstration visits to various laboratories; computer facilities; and other campus resources; one on one counseling; and informal interactions at social activities. The high school teachers-both inservice and preservice- will receive research experience for eight weeks from faculty mentors; the teachers will be invited to attend department meetings and seminars on topics of interest which take place during this period in the mentor's department. Through these activities, teachers will be introduced to new and exciting ways to introduce science and research experiments in their class rooms; to foster an environment that encourages academic achievement; and to encourage attitudinal changes. There will be a special parent project in which the high school students' parents will be invited to participate in a two-day (one weekend) Health Careers and Financial Aid Workshop.